


It's Three In The Morning

by LizzardLady



Series: Capri Quote Shenanigans [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: AU where everything is okay, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, I cant write smut for crap tho, I kinda let myself go in the very last paragraphs, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, lamen, so I left it as is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzardLady/pseuds/LizzardLady
Summary: Damen and Laurent are rudely awoken by a visitor very early in the morning.Quote Prompt: “I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat”





	It's Three In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work in my Capri Quote Shenanigans series! I like this one a lot better than the first, haha. Feels a lot more in character, a little less forced; overall, more natural, imo. I hope you enjoy!

Damen lay awake in bed, his attention nowhere in particular. Outside, an owl hooted, the sound melancholy with the blowing of wind. Laurent shifted a little beside him, moving closer, nuzzling into his bare chest. Damen put an arm around him, smiling softly under the light of the moon. He glanced at their bedside clock, which read 3:12 AM. With a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. The unexpected sound of the doorbell snapped his eyes right back open.

With a quiet noise of defiance, Laurent stirred, his blue eyes fluttering open sleepily. Damen had sat up, removing his arm reluctantly from around his lover.

“Was that the doorbell. . . ?” Laurent asked, his voice hazy from sleep.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Damen answered, “and at a very ungodly hour.”

Damen climbed out of bed, slipping a loose shirt on, which fell just past the rim of his boxers. The doorbell rang again, and he mumbled something to himself before making his way over to the front door. With caution, Damen unlocked it, opening it to reveal. . . .

“Aimeric, what the fuck are you doing here? It’s three in the morning—” Damen said, exasperated.

“I know it’s three in the morning, but I can’t find my cat,” Aimeric explained, his eyes filled with worry and weariness.

For a moment, Damen thought he’d heard wrong, “You . . . you can’t find your . . . cat?”

Aimeric nodded, “It’s terrible! I woke up to use the bathroom, but Belle was nowhere to be found.”

Damen blanked, blinking a few times. He narrowed his eyes, sighing loudly.

“You showed up at my house, at three in the fucking morning, to tell me you can’t find your damn cat?”

Shuffling could be heard, and then Laurent took a spot next to Damen. 

Laurent’s eyes sparkled with curiosity, “Aimeric? What are you doing here?”

“I can’t find Belle,” Aimeric answered simply.

“Belle . . . ,” Laurent said, “your cat?”

“Yes, my cat. Have you seen her?”

“It’s three in the morning; I’ve been asleep. How could I have seen her?”

Aimeric seemed to realized the error of his method, “That’s true. . . .”

Damen put his face in his hand, groaning, “Aimeric, _go home_ .”

Childishly, Aimeric pouted, but gave in nonetheless, “Fine. I’ll just find Belle on my own.”

With that, Aimeric turned and walked off into the night. Damen shut the door loudly, staring at it as if Aimeric would come back. Once he seemed convinced that the cat lover was gone, he turned to Laurent, who was watching him. For a moment, he seemed to get lost in Laurent’s dark eyes. Damen’s lover grabbed the collar of his shirt, drawing him closer so that their breaths were intermingling. He waited for a kiss, but Laurent kept going, until his mouth was next to his ear.

In a low, almost sensual whisper, he said, “Let’s go back to bed, shall we?”

Laurent drew back, a gentle smirk on his lips. He took Damen’s hand, tugging. Damen let him lead him through their house, all thoughts of Aimeric and his cat cast out of mind.


End file.
